Return
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: All that time ago you said you'd be back, but you never came. [Trent/Kirby - Oneshot]


I remember the times we spent together. You and I, together. It seemed  
like forever when it was happening, but it all really went by in a  
flash. I miss those moments. I miss you.

I remember when we first encountered eachother, when we first really  
acknowledged eachother. It started with a fight. Remember? But look  
where it got us now.

I got pissed when you kept staring at me. Really pissed. So I  
confronted you. I insulted you, and you came back with some snarky  
reply. I miss that about you.

I was the first one to throw a punch. It landed on your jaw. I still  
remember the dark purple splotch it made. You hit me back, I hit you  
on the opposite cheek, and you tackled me.

Eventually you got off of me after landing several blows to my face. I  
could barely see anything. God, you really pack a punch. I vaguely  
remember your hand in front of my face, and I took it without  
hesitation. When my vision came back, you had this goofy smirk on your  
face. Then you introduced yourself, claiming to be a star.

I told you to fuck off after mumbling my name.

Ever since that day, you would always come down to the football field  
during practice. And after it was over, you'd wait outside the gym  
until I was done getting changed. And you'd try and talk to me, get  
all touchy-feely until I'd push you away and run off to the dorm. You  
never quit though.

Remember when I finally agreed to go on a date with you? The look on  
your face was priceless. You looked so excited. I could _feel_ the  
excitement radiating off of you. I guess excitement is contagious,  
'cause I ended up catching it.

We went to the movie theatre. I was so scared we'd get caught by  
someone from school. You kept telling me to calm down. And we were  
almost in the doors, we were almost inside, and you were holding my  
hand... I was holding yours... And he approached us. Hopkins...

I took off running like a little sissy, but you didn't let go of my  
hand as you ran after me. I had made it three fourths of the way back  
to the academy before I stopped to take a breather. You were angry at  
me. You tried to keep from snapping at me, but you did anyways. You  
stormed off when I couldn't come up with a reply.

I'm sorry.

I guess you needed a break from me, because I didn't see you as much  
as I did. And I was starting to miss you. I knew that if I really  
wanted to see you, I could just run on over to the parking lot and  
drag you away to wherever I felt like going. But I didn't.

Eventually you came back to me and asked again. You wanted another  
date even though I fucked up the last one. I didn't immediately say  
yes, but I didn't immediately say no either. You seemed so bummed out.

But then I agreed again.

We went to the beach in Old Bullworth Vale. We were under the bridge,  
hidden away in the darkness of the night. We were talking, huddled  
next to eachother. Our legs were brushing, as well as our arms and  
shoulders. We both turned to eachother and I saw a certain look in  
your eye that made me lean forward with no second thought and connect  
our lips. It sent a sudden spark through me that made my stomach flop  
and my heart flutter like a butterfly. It seemed to soar like one too.

The look you gave me when I pulled away made me lean back in. I didn't  
want to stop kissing you. I couldn't stop kissing you.

We had to go back to the warmth of our dorms, since it was nearing  
winter and it was awful cold outside. I shyly took your hand in mine  
when I made sure no one was around. I would have stayed with you in  
your room if Davis wasn't your roommate.

Our secret relationship went on and on for a while. We met under the  
bridge almost every evening. I had to go out and get a nice gift for  
you all the time. "It can't be cheap". You bastard, leaving me out of  
breath and almost empty-handed every time I got back to you. But you  
didn't mind. You kissed me and made me feel better about it.

It was so fantastic, the time I had with you. You loved me. I loved  
you. I know you did, you knew I did.

But it all had to end sometime, right?

Why did it have to be so soon?

Remember the Battle of Bullworth? Where every student and clique all  
went up against one another and fought just because of some sociopath  
with a need for power? God, that was possibly the worst experience I  
had in my life.

So many people were rushed to the hospital... And you just had to be  
one of them, didn't you?

I got away lucky with a black eye and some scars, possibly some broken  
fingers and bloody knuckles. Tons if scrapes and bruises too.

But you... God, you were terrible. Broken bones, big gashes and  
horrible, purple and blue bruises. You were knocked unconscious. You  
were losing so much blood, they said you wouldn't make it.

But I believed in you. I knew you would make it. You're you. You  
survive everything. You're... you're a star.

I stood by you whenever I could. I stood and watched you in your  
unconscious state. You were always awake before I was there, but you'd  
go back to sleep when I came.

But... But that one day... I visited you the third day and you were  
awake. You were awake and you were so happy to see me, you opened a  
cut on your cheek.

We talked. Well, I did a lot of the talking since it was a bad idea  
for you. And you couldn't really anyways. I remember when you would  
space out sometimes, like you had some moments where you would pass  
out then snap out of it and enter reality again.

When I left, I asked if you'd come back. You said yes. You promised me  
you'd come back and we can be together, forever.

You... you liar.

You lied to me.

I came in the next day.

You were gone.

You were dead.

You lost too much blood.

You... you left me.

I remember the way my heart stopped in my throat. I remember the  
strangled noise I made. I remember warm liquid drizzling down my  
cheeks and dripping on my clothes.

I was so upset. I missed you so much. I missed you...

I had nightmares about you, you know. Ones where you straight up left  
me, ones where you took my cat, ones where you... You stabbed me.  
Right here. Right in the chest.

I did have dreams, too. You got me another cat. We got married... We  
had a beautiful little girl... Clementine...

I... I did what you always wanted me to do. I came out. I came out to  
the Jocks. And they were so surprised. They didn't know what to say.  
But it's okay. You always said that you didn't really get football.  
You didn't care for it. It's not consuming all of my time anymore, so  
I can spend it with you.

I love you, Trent. Come back, Trent, my love, please...


End file.
